Chemical Reaction
by Shailiha
Summary: HermioneCharlie, das sollte genug sein, damit ihr es lest. ich meine das wirklich so. CharlieHermione HGCW CWHG
1. Part I

Ü/N: Diese Geschichte habe ich auf meiner Suche nach neuen Hermione-Charlie Geschichten bei Lady Buttercup gefunden. Also hab ich sie um Erlaubnis gefragt, ob ich sie übersetzen darf. Und hier ist sie. Thanks for your permission, Lady Buttercup.

A/N: Wie viele Charlie-Hermione Fictions gibt es da draußen? Ich denke, ganz ehrlich, nicht so viele. Und meine ist ganz speziell, weil sie einfach so cool ist.

Ganz nebenbei, Charlie ist 24, Hermione 17. Ich hab es nachgeschaut und durchgerechnet und hoffe jetzt, ich habe Recht. Ich dachte nur ich sollte es erwähnen.

Chemical Reaction

_Ich kann nicht aufhören an ihn zu denken; ich kann nicht aufhören von ihm zu träumen; ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen. Ich bin verliebt; Hals-Über-Kopf, nimm-mein-Herz-es-ist-deins, du-hast-den-Schlüssel-zu-meinem-Herzen Liebe. Mache ich nach all diesen Jahren endlich diese Erfahrung der einen Sache, mit der jeder prahlt? Erfahre ich endlich Liebe?_

_Sicher, wen will ich hier veralbern? Er? Mich lieben? Ich dachte ich wäre ein kluges Mädchen, aber anscheinend nicht, wenn ich an solche Vorstellungen glaube._

_Ich kann mir nicht helfen, aber ich denke, dass dieses Lächeln und die Gesten heimlich irgendetwas anderes bedeuten._

„Siehst du, was ich meine?" rief Hermione Granger, als sie das Tagebuch von ihrer besten Muggelfreundin, Danielle Pembroke, zurücknahm.

„Hey! Ich war noch nicht fertig!" sagte Danielle, auch genannt Dan, und griff nach dem schlichten, schwarzen Tagebuch.

„Du wirst nicht weiter lesen. Ich wollte nur, dass du diesen einen Eintrag liest, damit du richtig verstehst, was ich fühle, " erklärte Hermione, während sie das Tagebuch zu ihren anderen Büchern legte.

„Du bist von ihm besessen, Hermione", lachte Dan, während sie eine Bürste vom Nachttisch ihrer Freundin nahm. Sie begann ihre langen, rabenschwarzen Haare zu kämmen und schaute zu Hermione auf.

„Ich bin nicht besessen von ihm. Wenn ich besessen wäre, hätte ich eine Locke von seinem Haar und würde sein exaktes Gewicht wissen, " erwiderte Hermione, während sie sich neben Dan auf ihr Bett setzte.

„Bitte, du hast es vielleicht irgendwo aufgeschrieben, deswegen wolltest du mich nicht den Rest deines Tagebuchs lesen lassen", sagte Dan sarkastisch und mit den Augen rollend.

„Hab ich nicht", lachte Hermione, ihre Freundin scherzhaft schubsend. „Ich bin nicht so besessen."

Stille füllte den Raum, als die beiden Freundinnen jeweils ihren eigenen Gedanken nachhingen.

„Also wie ist er so?" fragte Dan schließlich.

„Er ist so lieb und freundlich. Und er ist auch wirklich attraktiv und muskulös. Seine Haare sind rot, dick, und ich möchte so sehr meine Hände darin vergraben, " schwärmte Hermione. „Er ist witzig, couragiert, und . . . aber er scheint in manchen Situationen ein bisschen ungeschickt zu sein. Ich könnte den ganzen Tag von ihm erzählen."

„Bitte nicht", lachte Dan. „Er scheint ein richtiger Mann zu sein."

„Oh, das ist er und so viel mehr", seufzte Hermione und legte sich auf ihr Bett zurück.

„Du bist verliebt", sagte Dan mit geschockter Stimme.

„Denkst du das wirklich?" fragte Hermione, während sie sich auf einen Arm stützte. „Du glaubst nicht, dass es nur eine dumme Schwärmerei ist?"

„Nun, das, was ich in Magazinen über die Liebe gelesen habe, klingt danach", meinte Dan achselzuckend.

„Danke, Dan", lächelte Hermione. „Dadurch fühle ich mich viel besser."

„Also wie alt ist er?" fragte Dan.

„Er ist", begann Hermione an ihre Zimmerdecke starrend, „älter", beendete sie ihren Satz, spürend, dass es das beste Wort war um ihn zu beschreiben.

Dan schaute ihre Freundin befremdet an und wartete auf eine längere Erklärung, aber als diese nicht kam, legte Dan diese Frage vorerst ad acta.

„Ich wünschte, du wärst nicht in einer Internatsschule", seufzte Dan. „Dann könnten wir das jeden Tag machen und nicht nur während der Sommerferien."

„Ja, ich vermisse das auch", sagte Hermione. „Aber das ist jetzt mein letztes Jahr und dann haben wir alle Zeit der Welt."

„Ja, außer, dass du nicht wie andere Leute auf ein College gehst; deine dämlich Schule musste ja volle College-Kurse anbieten und du musstest ja doof genug sein sie zu nehmen, " sagte Dan.

„Tut mir Leid", Hermione errötete. „Ich werde dich die ganze Zeit am College besuchen."

„Und du wirst auf wilde Partys mit mir gehen!" rief Dan während sie begann auf dem Bett auf und ab zu hüpfen.

„Dan, hör dir doch mal selbst zu; ich auf einer wilden Party? So wirst du studieren, " lachte Hermione. Sie hob die Hände um Dans scherzhaften Klaps abzuwehren.

„So ist es gemeint; ich studiere auch", meinte Dan defensiv. „Also wann wirst du diesen heißen Kerl wieder sehen?" fragte Dan um das Gesprächsthema von ihrem Studium wegzubekommen.

„Nächstes Wochenende", antwortete Hermione mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, „bei der Hochzeit seines Bruders."

„Du musst mich deine Make-up und so machen lassen!" rief Dan aus. „Was wirst du anziehen?"

Hermione lachte über den Enthusiasmus ihrer Freundin. Nur sie würde wegen dem Herrichten aufgeregt sein, Hermione war nur aufgeregt darüber ihn wieder zu sehen.

Als Dan mit Hermione fertig war, strahlte sie förmlich. Hermione trug einen knielangen, weißen Bauernrock und ein enges rötlich-pinkes Top mit Spitzenborten. Da Hermione nicht viel Make-up trug, und Dan das wusste, hatte sie nur wenig aufgetragen, was ihre natürliche Schönheit betonte.

Die Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur fand im Fuchsbau statt. Es war eine kleine Feier im Garten, nur Familie und enge Freunde, was bedeutete die Weasleys, Hermione, Harry, Remus und Tonks.

Als Hermione das Haus erreichte, lehnte Harry an der Wand neben der Tür.

„Harry!" rief sie, umarmte ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Hei, Hermione, " grüßte er zurück und drückte sie fest, bevor er sie losließ. „Du wirst nicht dort reingehen wollen", warnte er, auf die Tür deutend.

„Warum nicht?" fragte Hermione verwirrt.

„Es ist ein bisschen hektisch da drin. Mrs. Weasley verdonnert jeden zum Kochen und anrichten und Fleur kann ihren Schleier nicht finden. Ich hab mich so schnell ich konnte raus geschlichen."

„Vielleicht sollte ich hier draußen bleiben", lachte Hermione. „Und wie geht's Bill?"

„Es geht ihm um einiges besser, als die Heiler sagten", antwortete Harry. „Er hat überall diese Schnitte, die nie heilen werden, aber sie sind nicht so auffällig. Das einzig Seltsame ist seine Vorliebe für rohes Fleisch. Jedem wird schlecht, wenn er ihn sieht."

„Das ist gut", sagte Hermione. „Außer das ganze mit dem rohen Fleisch."

Ein lauter Schrei erklang drinnen und dann sprang die Tür auf.

„Hermione!" rief Ron, überrascht sie zu sehen.

„Hermione ist da?" fragte Mrs. Weasley von drinnen. Mrs. Weasleys Kopf erschien in der Tür und gleich darauf folgte der Rest ihres fülligen Körpers. „Hermione, Liebes! Ich bin so glücklich, dass du es geschafft hast, " rief Mrs. Weasley und zog Hermione in eine enge Umarmung. „komm rein, komm rein, du musst nicht draußen stehen bleiben." Mrs. Weasley führte die drei Teenager ins Wohnzimmer, wo Remus und Tonks saßen. „Setzt euch nur, wir werden gleich alle rausgehen, ihr wollt euch doch sicher nicht zu Tode schwitzen bevor die Hochzeit angefangen hat", lachte Mrs. Weasley während sie den Raum verließ und die Treppe hochstieg.

Das Wohnzimmer wurde still, während Hermione zwischen Harry und Ron saß, zu dicht bei Ron für ihren Seelenfrieden. Remus und Tonks waren in ihrer eigenen, kleinen Welt gefangen, sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und lächelten. Hermione fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unbehaglich.

„Ich hole mir ein Glas Wasser", sagte Hermione und erhob sich von ihrem Platz auf der Couch.

„Ich helfe dir", rief Ron ein bisschen zu schnell. Er sprang vom Sofa und führte Hermione in die Küche. Hermione folgte ihm widerwillig.

In der Küche holte Ron ein Glas aus dem Schrank. Aber als er es für Hermione mit Wasser füllen wollte, wurde er gestoppt. Das Glas hing mitten in der Luft, Ron schloss die Hand darum in dem Versuch es weiterzubewegen.

„Lass los!" rief Ron und zog fester an den Glas.

„Bill will mit dir reden."

Als sich Ron und Hermione umdrehten, sahen sie Charlie im Türrahmen lehnen, grinsend und mit erhobenem Zauberstab.

„Ich helfe gerade Hermione", antwortete Ron und ließ das Glas los.

„Ich bin sicher, sie kann sich ein Glas Wasser selber holen, kleiner Bruder", sagte Charlie und wedelte mit dem Zauberstab. Das Glas bewegte sich auf Hermione zu und stieß sie an ihren Arm. Sie ergriff es errötend.

Ron verließ das Zimmer vor sich hin murrend, was Hermione alleine mit Charlie im Raum zurückließ. Eine unangenehme Stille erfüllte den Raum.

„Also", begann Hermione um die Stille zu brechen, „bist du aufgeregt wegen der Hochzeit?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich glaube, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Bill als Erster heiraten würde. Er ist zu wild; ich persönlich dachte immer, ich würde es sein", lachte Charlie, als er an Hermione vorbeiging um sich selbst ein Glas zu holen. „Bist du aufgeregt?"

„Ich war noch nie auf einer Zaubererhochzeit. Ich weiß nicht was ich zu erwarten habe. Wie ist es so?" fragte Hermione.

„Gut, du weißt ja, dass Eheringe haben als Zeichen zusammenzugehören. Nun, wir haben das nicht. Sie werden durch einen Zauber verbunden, obwohl es Paare gibt, die Ringe als Symbol benutzen. Außerdem ist es um einiges kürzer als eine Muggelhochzeit", erklärte Charlie.

„Haben Bill und Fleur Ringe?"

„Ja, zuerst hatten sie keine, aber dann fand Fleur diese Ringe und beschloss, sie könne nicht ohne leben, und jetzt sind sie da. Bill ist so ein Schwächling", lachte Charlie.

„Machen sie einen Empfang wie bei einer Muggelhochzeit, mit Essen und Tanz?" fragte Hermione.

„Normalerweise würden sie das tun, aber das hier ist eine kleine Hochzeit, also werden wir nur essen und reden", sagte Charlie und füllte sein Glas mit Wasser. „Ron war enttäuscht, weil er jemanden Bestimmtes nicht zum Tanzen führen kann", meinte Charlie und schaute kurz zu Hermione, die errötete und die Augen verdrehte.

„Er hat nicht viel von einem Tänzer. Er würde mir wahrscheinlich die Zehen brechen", meinte Hermione trocken. „Selbstverständlich bin ich auch nicht allzu gut."

„Ah, du kannst nicht so schlecht sein, nicht so schlecht wie Ron auf jeden Fall", lachte Charlie sich an die Theke lehnend.

„Mmh, ich bin mir da nicht sicher", antwortete Hermione erneut rot werdend.

„Wie würdest du langsames Tanzen beschreiben?" erkundigte sich Charlie.

„Vor und zurück schaukeln", meinte Hermione perplex. Charlie brach in Gelächter aus.

„Vielleicht brauchst du ein bisschen Hilfe", grinste Charlie. Er stieß sich von der Theke ab und kam zu Hermione.

Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen in dem Versuch ihr Lächeln nicht zu breit werden zu lassen. Die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch, die kürzlich so viel herumgeflattert waren, machten plötzlich Überstunden.

„Leg deine linke Hand auf meine Schulter", instruierte Charlie, legte seine rechte Hand auf die Kurve ihrer Hüfte und ergriff ihre Rechte mit seiner Linken. Hermione schaute auf um Charlies braune Augen in ihre eigenen starren zu sehen. Sie realisierte auf einmal, dass er nur ein bisschen größer war als sie; ganz anders als Ron. Seine großen schwieligen Hände fühlten sich rau an in ihren kleinen, weichen. Ehe sie sich selbst abhalten konnte, entschlüpfte Hermione ein kleiner Seufzer.

„Tanzen ist mehr als Schaukeln. Es geht darum, die Musik zu fühlen und sich mit ihr zu bewegen. Du und dein Partner seid eins, wenn ihr nicht synchron seid, ist der Tanz vorbei", fuhr Charlie fort, während er langsam begann sich vor und zurück zu wiegen und in einem Kreis zu bewegen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass Tanzen so kompliziert ist", lachte Hermione leise.

„Eine Menge Leute realisieren das nicht", wisperte Charlie.

Das ungleiche Paar drehte sich langsam auf der Stelle, ihre Augen lösten sich nie von einander. Langsam verklangen die Geräusche im Raum, bis sie nicht anderes außer dem Atem des anderen mehr wahrnahmen. Der Raum verblasste vor ihnen, bis alles, was sie sahen, das Gesicht und die funkelnden Auge ihres Gegenüber waren. Ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken, hatten sie aufgehört sich zu bewegen und standen nur da.

Und ebenso leicht, ohne es zu realisieren, rückten sie enger zusammen.

Die Welt stürzte wieder auf sie ein, als ein leises Keuchen von der Tür erklang.

Hermione und Charlie zogen sich rasch zurück und sahen Ron an der Tür mit einem verletzten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Er schaute zwischen Hermione, der Liebe seines Lebens, und Charlie, seinem großen Bruder, zu dem er immer aufgesehen hatte, hin und her.

_Ron sah uns und flippte aus. Er wird nur akzeptieren müssen, dass ich Charlie mag, nicht ihn. Aber mag Charlie mich? Die Art, wie er in der Küche aufgetreten ist, macht sicher den Anschein, als ob mich mag. Ich bin zu ängstlich um mit ihm zu reden und er schaut mich nicht einmal an nach diesem ´Augenblick._

_Ich will einfach nicht verletzt werden._

**A/N: Also? Ist es gut? Sagt´s mir!**

**Ü/N: Lady Buttercup und ich würden uns sehr freuen, wenn ihr uns eine Meinung da lasst. Ich bin gespannt, was ihr davon haltet. Sie hat mich auch gebeten, ihr eure Reviews zu übersetzen, also enttäuscht uns nicht ;)**


	2. Part II

**A/N: Trommelwirbel bitte.**

**Heute präsentiere ich das lang erwartete (WIRKLICH lang erwartete), oft erwünschte Sequel von Chemical Reaction!!!!**

**Danke für den Applaus, haha. Ja, ja, es ist das endlich das Sequel von Chemical Reaction. Ich habe ein paar Probleme damit, aber ich bin doch ziemlich zufrieden damit, wie es jetzt weitergeht. Ich werde euch jetzt einfach lesen lassen und später darüber reden.**

**Oh, und ich muss sagen ich habe den Titel und einige Storylines aus dem Song Exceptional von JoJo.**

**Ok, dann lest mal!**

**Ü/N: Okay hier ist er. Der zweite Teil. Ich gebe zu, er ist auch schon ein paar Tage online. Aber ich hatte noch nicht die Zeit, mich an die Übersetzung zu setzen. Ich schreib eigentlich nämlich momentan eine arbeitsintensive Uniarbeit. Aber ich dachte jetzt ist es doch mal Zeit, auch euch zu erzählen, was Lady Buttercup hieraus gemacht hat. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Exceptional heißt übrigens außergewöhnlich. Aber den Titel wollte hier auch lassen.**

**Exceptional**

Hermione Granger wollte die Tränen in ihre Augen zurückzwingen, aber sie verweigerten es, auf sie zu hören. Sie schniefte so leise sie konnte, als eine weitere Träne ihre Wange herabrollte.

Wie konnte sie nur so eine Närrin sein? Wie konnte sie nur so jung und naiv sein? So dumm?

„Er ist sieben Jahre älter als ich, wen wollte nur verschaukeln?" wisperte Hermione.

„Schh, es ist okay, Hermione", flüsterte Danielle, Dan, Pembroke zurück und bürstete Hermiones dickes, gewelltes Haar.

Hermione und Dan waren bei Hermione Zuhause, eine Woche nach Bills und Fleurs Hochzeit. In dem Moment als Hermione nach Hause kam, hatte sie Dan angerufen, um ihr alles zu erzählen, was passiert war; von ihrem Tanz mit Charlie bis zu dem Moment, als er sie den Rest des Abends absolut ignoriert hatte. Sie weinte am Telefon über eine Stunde bis Dan schließlich versprach, so bald wie möglich herüberzukommen, was damit endete, eine Woche später hier zu sein.

Und so waren sie hier, Dan saß auf dem Bett mit Hermiones Kopf in ihrem Schoß. Mitternacht war vorbei, aber keine von beiden konnte schlafen.

„Ich war so dumm!" weinte Hermione, während sie ihren Kopf hob, um ihre Freundin anzusehen. „Ich war naiv und dumm! Wir waren so nahe daran uns zu küssen. Und ich denke, ich hätte mich von ihm küssen lassen."

„Hermione, du bist nicht dumm, du bist das klügste Mädchen, das ich je getroffen habe. Also du hast einen Männerirrtum gemacht, jeder macht sie, vertrau mir. Nebenbei, er ist offensichtlich nicht gut genug für dich, wenn er dich so abblitzen lässt", sagte Dan in dem Versuch ihre Freundin zu beruhigen, so gut sie konnte. Das Problem war nur, dass sie noch nie so etwas durchgemacht hatte. Und so wusste sie nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte.

„Aber Dan, ich mochte ihn so sehr", stöhnte Hermione und legte ihren Kopf zurück in Dans Schoß. „Und ich bin so dumm. Warum muss ich so ein besessenes Mädchen sein?"

„Du bist nicht besessen, du bist ein Teenager. Das machen Mädchen in unserem Alter, ständig an Jungs denken." antwortete Dan. „Außerdem habe ich mich auch schon so benommen, außer dass der Junge, den ich mochte, mich nicht einmal bemerkt hat."

„Oh, Dan! Jetzt bin ich hier und jammere über mein geringfügiges, nicht existentes Liebesleben und hab dich noch nicht mal nach deinem Leben gefragt. Ich fühle mich jetzt richtig schrecklich. Erzähl mir alles!" rief Hermione und stürzte sich auf ihre Freundin, um sie zu umarmen.

„Hermione, es ist nichts. Das war am Anfang vom Schuljahr. Ich bin darüber hinweg." antwortete Dan, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.

„Aber ich fühle mich schrecklich, erzähl mir alles", gab Hermione zurück.

Dan verdrehte die Augen und seufzte, aber sie lächelte. Die Mädchen machten es sich auf dem Bett bequem und Dan begann Hermione von ihrem letzten Jahr zu berichten.

„Hermione! Komm hier runter!"

Hermione hob den Kopf von ihrem Bett und schaute sich mit trüben Augen im Raum um. Nachdem Dan und Hermione stundelang geredet hatten, waren sie eingeschlafen. Jetzt war der Nachmittag halb vorbei und Hermiones Mutter rief nach ihr.

„Hermione!"

„Ich komme", stöhnte Hermione und setzte sich auf dem Bett auf. Dan rollte sich herüber auf Hermiones Platz als diese aufstand. „Du rutschst besser wieder, wenn ich zurückkomme", beklagte sie sich bei dem schlafenden Mädchen.

„Was ist los, Mum?" fragte Hermione, als sie sich in die Küche schleppte, wo ihre Mutter sie erwartete. Ihre Mutter antwortete nicht, deutete aber zu Fenster, wo eine große, weiße Eule wartete.

„Hedwig!" kreischte Hermione, als sie zum Fenster eilte, um es zu öffnen und die Eule hereinzulassen. Hedwig landete graziös auf dem Tisch und ließ einen Brief fallen.

Hermione öffnete rasch den Brief und las ihn, während sie abwesend Hedwig streichelte.

„Von wem ist er, Liebes?" fragte Hermiones Mutter.

„Harry", antwortete Hermione. „Er, naja Ginny, möchte, dass ich für den Rest des Sommers komme. Ich würde meine Bücher mit ihnen in der Winkelgasse besorgen und dann den bis zum Schulanfang bei ihnen bleiben. Sie bitten mich, ja oder nein mit Hedwig zurückzuschicken und sie würden mich dann abholen."

„Du klingst nicht besonders aufgeregt", bemerkte Hermiones Mutter.

„Was?" Hermione schaute auf zu ihrer Mutter.

„Du scheinst nicht besonders aufgeregt darüber zu sein, dorthin zu gehen. Es sind deine besten Freunde, richtig?"

„Oh, sicher! Ich bin aufgeregt. Ich gehe gleich packen", sagte Hermione, während sie die Schublade nach einem Stift durchsuchte. „Das war ein ´Ja, nicht wahr?" Ihre Mutter nickte und Hermione kritzelte ja zusammen mit einem Tag und einer Uhrzeit, an dem sie sie abholen konnten, auf das Papier. Sie gab Hedwig den Brief und die Eule hob ab durch das Fenster. Hermione beobachtete sie für einen Moment und stürmte dann die Treppe hinauf, um Dan zu wecken.

„Dan, steh sofort auf. Wir haben ein Problem" rief Hermione Dans schlafender Gestalt zu, als sie quer durch den Raum flog und Bücher und Kleider in den Koffer am Fuß ihres Betts warf.

„Was?" murmelte Dan von ihrem Platz auf dem Bett.

„Ich gehe zurück zu ihm nach Hause. Ich kann nicht dahin zurückgehen; ich kann ihn nicht sehen2, sagte Hermione.

„Was? Warum gehst du zurück?"

Ich bin mit seinem Bruder und seiner Schwester und ihrem Freund befreundet. Sie laden mich zu sich nach Hause, bevor das Schuljahr wieder anfängt, um zusammen unsere Sachen zu besorgen. Charlie ist bestimmt immer noch da nach der Hochzeit. Ich kann das nicht machen", erklärte Hermione und ließ sich am Fuß ihres Betts nieder.

„Wenn du nicht hingehst, zeigt das, dass er gewonnen hat, dass er dich gebrochen hat. Du musst", sagte Dan, während sie aufstand.

„Aber, Dan", seufzte Hermione.

„Hermione, du kannst das", sagte Dan und nahm deren Hände in ihre. „Er ist nur ein Junge, ein dummer, selbstsüchtiger Junge, der nicht gut genug für dich ist. Sag dir das immer wieder vor, wenn du ihn siehst."

„Er ist nur ein dummer, selbstsüchtiger Junge, der nicht gut genug für mich ist", wiederholte Hermione und lächelte ihre Freundin an.

„Genau", strahlte Dan, stand auf und ging zu Hermiones Kleiderschrank. „Also, was wirst du anziehen?"

„Anziehen? Was meinst du mit, was ich anziehen werde?" fragte Hermione.

„Naja du musst ihm zeigen, dass es dich nicht kümmert, was er dir angetan hat. Du musst stark sein und stark aussehen", erklärte Dan.

„Nein, ich werde, wie ich selbst aussehen. Was ich trage oder wie ich aussehe, sollte nichts ändern", argumentierte Hermione, Dan anschauend. Diese blickte zurück und drehte sich schließlich um, während sie den Kopf schüttelte.

„Wie auch immer, es ist dein Kerl."

„Nein, ist er nicht; und jetzt hilf mir, meine Klamotten ordentlich in den Koffer zu packen."

Hermione saß neben einem Fenster im Fuchsbau, still ein Buch lesend, das sie schon eine Million mal zuvor gelesen hatte. Sie musste irgendwas zu tun haben. Irgendetwas, das sie davor bewahrte zu Charlie hinüber zu schauen.

Langsam fühlte sie, wie ihre Augen sie betrogen, sich von der Seite hoben und sich auf den Jungen, der ihr gegenüber auf der Couch saß, richteten. Er spielte eine Partie Snape explodiert mit Harry und wie es aussah, war er dabei zu verlieren, wenn er die nächste Karte ablegte.

„Nein!"

Als hätten sie Hermiones Ausruf gehört, fielen die Karten unter lautem Knallen und kleinen Explosionen von der Pyramide. Der Ausdruck von Bestürzung und Schock auf Charlies Gesicht war zuviel für Hermione und sie lachte laut auf. Harry und Charlie schauten auf, als ob sie sie eben erst bemerkt hätten.

„Hermione, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du hier bist", sagte Harry lachend.

„Hm, ja", erwiderte Hermione mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Ich hab gelesen."

„Ich hoffe, wir haben dich nicht gestört", sagte Charlie. Hermione richtete sie Augen auf den älteren Mann, hoffend es sei ihr kältester Blick.

„Das habt ihr nicht", antwortete Hermione knapp, nachdem sie einen Moment hatte verstreichen lassen. Danach kehrte sie zurück zu ihrem Buch, konnte sich aber nicht konzentrieren. Tränen drohten in ihren Augen aufzusteigen und überzulaufen. _Es ist, als wäre nichts passiert, _dachte sie, als sie ihr Buch vor das Gesicht hob, um den zwei Jungs den Anblick zu verwehren. _Es interessiert ihn nicht einmal._

„Was macht ihr beiden hier drin?"

Hermione schaute über den Rand ihres Buchs und sah Ron, der seinen Bruder und seinen Freund fragend anschaute. Er blickte nicht einmal in Hermiones Richtung.

„Wir spielen nur Snape explodiert", antwortete Harry. „Willst du mitmachen?"

„Nein, schon ok", gab Ron zurück und musterte Charlie.

„Nein, spiel ruhig. Ich wollte ohnehin gehen", sagte Charlie und stand auf. Anscheinend hatte er den Blick seines Bruders bemerkt. Charlie verließ das Wohnzimmer, nicht ohne rasch einen Blick zu Hermione zu werfen.

Ron sah seinem Bruder nach und setzte sich dann auf dessen Platz. Er hatte Hermiones Anwesenheit immer noch nicht bemerkt.

Stille füllte den Raum und die Spannung wuchs. Schließlich wurde es zuviel für Hermione. „Ich gehe nachschauen, was Ginny gerade macht", sagte Hermione linkisch. Beide Jungs nickten, immer noch auf ihr Spiel konzentriert.

Hermione erhob sich von ihrem Platz am Fenster und schlenderte in den Flur, nur um sofort den Weg in Richtung der Küche einzuschlagen. Sie stoppte kurz, als sie Charlie mit dem Rücken zu ihr sah. So leise wie möglich versuchte sie wieder zu verschwinden, bevor er sie bemerkte.

Zu spät.

Charlie drehte sich um, den Mund voller Kekse. Krümel hingen in seinen Mundwinkeln und die Wangen quollen hervor von den Keksen. Er sah so unschuldig und süß aus, dass Hermione nicht anders konnte als zu lachen. Charlie lief rot an und schluckte, was er im Mund hatte, unter Schwierigkeiten.

„Ich dachte für einen Moment du wärst meine Mum. Sie würde ausflippen, wenn sie mich beim Essen vor dem Abendessen erwischen würde", bekannte Charlie und kratzte sich hinter dem Ohr. Er war nervös.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermione und betrachtete ihre Füße. Sie wollte nicht hier sein. Sie wollte nicht mit Charlie reden. Sie wollte nicht einmal im gleichen Raum sein."

„Hermione, ich-"

„Ich muss-"

Begannen sie gleichzeitig, aber hielten dann inne.

„Fang an", sagte Hermione höflich.

„Hermione, ich-" fing Charlie erneut an, stoppte dann aber wieder. „Ich muss gehen", fuhr er rasch fort und hetzte durch die Hintertür.

Hermione starrte auf die Tür, durch die Charlie eben verschwunden war. Das sollte so eigentlich nicht passieren. Sie sollte seinetwegen den Raum verlassen, nicht andersherum! Hermione setzte einen starren Blick auf und folgte Charlie nach draussen.

Nicht wirklich darauf achtgebend, wohin sie ging, stürmte sie nach draussen, aber wie sich herausstellte, war Charlie direkt vor der Tür stehen geblieben, und Hermione rannte in ihn hinein.

Nachdem sie sich von dem Schock, Charlie umzurennen, erholt hatte, schaute sie ihn wieder an.

„Ich muss dir eins sagen", sagte Hermione und hob die Hand, um ihn vom Sprechen abzuhalten. „Spiel nie wieder mit dem Herz eines Mädchens oder ich werde dir persönlich weh tun. Verstanden?"

Charlie starrte Hermione mit offenem Mund an. „Was?"

„Du hast mich gehört. Oh, und bei zweiten Blick, sprich mich nie wieder an", fügte Hermione hinzu und bewegte sich an dem muskulösen Mann vorbei.

„Warte", sagte Charlie und ergriff Hermione Handgelenk um sie zu stoppen. „Wovon redest du?"

„Bist du taub?" fragte Hermione und starrte auf seine Hand um ihr Handgelenk. Bevor sie sich selbst stoppen konnte, begannen Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch zu tanzen. „Du hast mir weh getan und ich will nicht, dass du jemals wieder ein Mädchen verletzt."

„Hermione, ich-" begann Charlie erneut. Und wieder konnte er den Satz nicht beenden. Hermione starrte ihn an und wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr. „Schau, Hermione", fing er wieder an, „es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletzt habe, ich wollte das nicht. Du musst mir glauben."

„Warum?"

„Warum? Hermione, du musst an all die Gründe denken, aus denen ich nicht tun kann, was ich gern möchte", sagte Charlie und warf die Hände in die Luft. „Benutz dein Gehirn, Hermione, dein kluges, Fakten gefülltes Gehirn. Benutz deinen gesunden Menschenverstand."

„Der gesunde Menschenverstand interessiert mich jetzt nicht. Du darfst mich trotzdem nicht verletzen", sagte Hermione, während unerwünschte Tränen in ihren Augen zu schwimmen begannen.

„Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun; deswegen habe ich aufgehört. Ich konnte dich nicht küssen, Hermione, das hätte zu etwas geführt, das zu mehr geführt hätte. Ich konnte das nicht mit tun, dir nicht antun."

„Warum nicht? Bin ich zu jung? Zu naiv? Zu sehr die besserwisserische Streberin mit den buschigen Haaren?" weinte Hermione. „Charlie."

Charlie schaute auf Hermione herunter, während ein Lächeln um seine Lippen spielte. „Hermione", sagte Charlie mit einem kleinen Lachen. „Keiner von diesen Gedanken ist mir je gekommen, wenn ich an dich denke. Willst du wissen, was ich denke, wenn ich deinen Namen höre? Ich denke an deine Intelligenz. An deine Fähigkeit, etwas zu wissen, wonach andere in hunderten Büchern suchen. Deine Schönheit. Ja, deine Schönheit. Die Schönheit, die von innen heraus scheint, weil du dich darum sorgst, was andere von dir denken. Aber nicht nur diese Schönheit, deine physische Schönheit genauso. Ich liebe die Art, wie deine Augen sich Kräuseln, wenn du lächelst, wie jetzt, oder wenn du etwas weißt, das kein anderer weiß. Aber auch die Art, wie du auf Lippe kaust und eine Haarsträhne drehst, wenn du nervös bist und es nicht zeigen willst. Und ganz besonders liebe ich die Art, wie sich deine Haare locken."

„Ich denke auch an deine Freundlichkeit. Die Art, wie du zu deinen Freunden stehst, ganz egal was ist. Ron redet ständig von dir und was du getan hast um Harry zu helfen, selbst wenn es dich selbst in Gefahr bringt. Du denkst immer zuerst an deine Freunde. Wenn ich deinen Namen höre, Hermione, ist das erste Wort, das mir einfällt, außergewöhnlich, weil du es bist. Du bist wie kein anderes Mädchen, das ich je getroffen habe und diese Art und Weise erschreckt mich. Ich hatte meine fairen Anteil an Mädchen, gebe ich zu, aber keine von ihnen hat mich jemals so fühlen lassen, wie du mich fühlen lässt."

„Warum tust du das dann?" fragte Hermione, abwesend eine Träne wegwischend. „Warum ignorierst du mich, warum lässt du mich einfach abblitzen?"

„Ok, zuerst einmal, ich lasse dich nicht abblitzen, und zweitens, ich habe Angst! Für den Fall, dass du es nicht weißt, mein Bruder liebt dich. Was würde er von mir denken, wenn er herausfände, was ich für dich empfinde. Denn ich liebe dich, Hermione. Ich hab vorher noch nie so etwas gefühlt, aber er ist mein Bruder", erklärte Charlie und wischte die Tränen mit dem Daumen ab, die aus Hermiones Augen gefallen waren.

„Dein Bruder interessiert mich nicht", schüttelte Hermione den Kopf. „Er ist nur mein Freund, nicht mehr. Du interessierst mich. Nur du."

„Hermione, ich kann nicht", wisperte Charlie leise, als der Satz unbeendet verwehte.

Beide standen voreinander, als die Sonne ihren langsamen Untergang zum Horizont begann. Sie starrten einander in die Augen, unfähig wegzusehen, aber sie wussten, dass sie es eventuell müssten; wussten, dass, wenn sie es einmal täten, es vorbei wäre und keine von ihnen etwas tun könnte. Beide wussten, es würde, könnte nicht funktionieren, aber Feuer und Leidenschaft brannten weiter in ihren Augen. Der Wunsch, die Sehnsucht, die Liebe war dort, aber keiner konnte sich bewegen um ihr nachzugeben. Denn wenn sie es einmal täten, gäbe es kein Zurück und sie konnten diesem Weg nicht folgen.

„Es ist nicht fair", flüsterte Hermione, die Stille brechend.

„Das ist es nie", wisperte Charlie zurück, ergriff erneut Hermiones Handgelenk und zog sie dicht zu sich heran. Der Atem des Paares vermischte sich, als sie eng beieinander standen. Die einzige Frage, die noch blieb, war, wer würde den entscheidenden Schritt machen?

Ron spähte aus dem Küchenfenster und zog eine Grimasse. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Es war das dritte Mal in den letzten zehn Sekunden, dass er aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte, aber er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben.

Er hatte verloren.

Er hatte schließlich und endlich verloren.

**A/N: War es alles worauf ihr gehofft habt und mehr? Gefällt euch das Ende? Ich wollte mehr darüber schreiben, dass Hermiones Glück ein Trost für Ron wäre, aber ich mochte das lieber. Ich liebe es, wenn Fics so enden, haha.**

**Hermione war eine Art off-Charakter im ersten Teil, aber ich denke, ich habe sie jetzt so gut wie möglich zum in-Charakter gemacht, mit diesem „Paar" am Ende.**

**Hmmmm,**

**Ok, es wäre besser wenn ich 50+ Reviews für diese ganze Chemical Reaction Geschichte bekomme, bei so vielen Beobachtern und Leuten, die ein Sequel wollten. Habt ihr gehört? 50+, 60+ wenn ihr wollt.**

**Ich ziehe hier offiziell einen Schlussstrich. Ich sehe nicht, wie ich einen dritten Teil schreiben könnte, ich habe wirklich darüber nachgedacht, vielleicht, aber ich denke, es würde nicht funktionieren. Ich habe den Kreis geschlossen mit dem, was ich hier geschrieben habe, also bitte fragt nicht nach mehr, es gibt nichts mehr.**

**Oh, und ich hoffe, ihr habt alle herausgefunden, dass Hermione und Charlie sich küssen, wenn Ron aus dem Fenster sieht. Ich denke, ich habe das ziemlich offensichtlich gemacht, wenn nicht, es ist ja einfach anzunehmen. Die einzige Frage ist noch …… wer hat den entscheidenden Schritt gemacht??? Was denkt ihr?**

**Also reviewt besser!**

**Ü/N: Ich hoffe, euch hats gefallen. Ich bin übrigens auch Lady Buttercups Meinung, dass man hier einen optimalen Schlussstrich ziehen kann. Die beiden sind zusammen und glücklich, was will man mehr?**


End file.
